


Don't Shoot The Messenger

by peppermint_mom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Alpha!Minotaur, Alpha!Skylla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pendulum: Kemonobito Omegaverse, Amusement Parks, Beta!Tyson, Child Displacement, Child!Percy, Cute, Fairs, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, I May Need Counseling, Kid!Percy, Lost and Found, M/M, Omega!Percy, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Minotaur's Name Is Asterion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyson Runs A Booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: Asterion takes Percy to the fair as his first trip out of the manner. All goes well until Asterion loses sight of the little omega and freaks out. XD





	Don't Shoot The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed that Phoe put up Minotaur/Percy as a couple for her Omega!Percy Series on her schedule. I was SUPER excited for it! ^^ And, I cannot wait to reread it!! It was phenomenal!!! :3 ~~I was going to call this something like, _Bull's Eye_ , but even though it was a play on words, I did not like the title. *shrugs*~~
> 
> And, this story (that WILL eventually happen because I have some much planned already, but not until _after_ I *cough* post her birthday story *cough*) will be dedicated to her! *smiles*
> 
> Just for clarification: This ficlet is based on Pendulum: Kemonobito Omegaverse. That being said, the Primary Sex (male and female) do not really mean anything, in this story. The Secondary Sex (alpha, beta, and omega) is more of the focus.  
> The Beasts in this ficlet are mythical creatures (anyone other than humans and the Gods). The Alpha Beasts need an omega (human or one of the Gods) to reproduce. That is why an omega is more of tool than person. And why Gabe was LEGALLY ALLOWED to sell Percy for a large amount of money. I hate Gabe sooo much.
> 
> That and more will be explained in the actual story (this is just a side note that I wanted to write because I do not go into detail about some of the adventures young Omega!Percy has with Alpha!Asterion). *shrugs* Who can blame me? C:

Asterion knew this would be a bad idea. It was the little omega’s first “field trip” outside since he had come to the manner and the idea had been to much for him to handle. The little boy was so excited to go, jumping the Minotaur when he had told the omega the news and he wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the week.

By Friday, Skylla reported to her Alpha that the little boy had asked for all of the books in the library about “fairs” and laughed when Asterion told her to get back to work.

She slithered out of his study and back to the library where the omega waited, surrounded by piles of books. Some how, during the week, the piles of books had turned into pillars for a fort. The snake woman made her way underneath the bed sheet canopy to the young hatchling, who was trying to read a book that was upside-down. She rolled her eyes out of fondness.

“Percy,” she addressed the omega, lazily coiling herself around the young, warm-blooded demigod.

The omega looked over the edge of the book at Skylla as she laid her torso down behind him. Leaning against her bare stomach, the little boy hummed as he flipped the page. His level of concentration was admirable, considering he had the attention span of a goldfish.

Wrapping one of her arms around the little boy’s waist, Skylla asked, “What are you reading about?”

The little omega snuggled under the blankets before talking, “A-muse-scent parks. They’re like fairs, but grounded since they stay in one place.”

Skylla hummed, wide pupils scanning the upside-down text. “And that has to do with Astronomy because…”

The boy shrugged, “Because most fairs start on a Sol-still-ise. I wanted to check to see if A-muse-scent parks did the same thing or not.”

She hummed again and rested her head down on one of the plush pillows. “Tell me what you found.”

The snake woman got comfortable as she listened to the little omega tell her all about “ungrounded fairs” and “A-muse-scent parks,” hearing how his voice would stumble over multi-syllable words. Skylla helped him the best when he spelled out the word instead of trying to say it.

Asterion thought back to how Skylla had pulled him aside later and explained to him—in great detail—what the little omega found as pushed through another crowd of monsters on his search for Percy. He talked to the Siren in the Dunk Tank to see if she could sense anything (because water _was_ thicker than blood when it came those bound to the sea). She motioned for the Minotaur to head toward the booth games.

As he made his way to the middle of the park, Asterion caught a scent in the breeze—salty and sweet, like caramelized walnuts, and fruity, like strawberry pancakes with real strawberry syrup. Following the scent, he came to a stop just at the edge of a row of booths. He stared as a little boy sat on atop a pillow of a counter at one of the booths, his red-rimmed sea-blue eyes scanning the crowd of harpies as they flew past. The little boy wiped at his eyes and his bottom lip quivered as he looked more frantically around the fairgrounds.

The monster inside the booth looked panicked as he reached for a stuffie that was blue and forced it into the little boy’s hands, who nodded to the monster in thanks. He squeezed the stuffie as he continued to look near the roller coaster track and the funnel cake stand. He whined high pitched in his throat, most of the alphas in the distant area zeroed in on the noise.

Asterion had never ran so fast in his life.

He fell to his knees before the booth and scooped up the little boy into his arms, shushing and rocking the crying boy against his massive chest. He caressed the soft black hair with the pads of his fingers, carefully as he cooed down at the omega in his hands. He nuzzled the small creature gently.

The omega cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll change _whatever_ I did wrong—just tell me, but don’t… _Don’t leave me alone again._ Don’t leave me. I’m sorry, I–”

The Minotaur hushed him, “Percy–Percy. My sweet, beautiful Perseus. Up until now, you have done nothing wrong. You have been _perfect_ , absolutely wonderful. What… happened, Percy? Where did you go? Did you see something shiny and run off?”

Which had happened before. In the manner, Asterion was walking with the omega in the maze of hallways and had lost sight of the little human. He had freaked out—not as bad has as being outside of the manner—but still freaked out, nonetheless. After searching the manner from top to bottom, the Minotaur had found Percy in the servants’ quarters, talking to a skeleton as it polished silver cutlery. (The omega’s fascination with shiny objects may have lead to Asterion getting his septum pierced with a big golden ring. Skylla laughed her ass off when he had brought it up and dragged her out to help him get the piercing. Of course, the snake-woman made fun of the bullman as he white-knuckled a table as he acquired the new piece of jewelry.)

The little boy wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his fuzzy hoodie, peeking out of the soft blue material and nodded. “I mean—I guess? I saw one of the stuffies and wanted to get a closer look… And to see if you would win it for me, but I thought you were next to me. So, when I asked the shadow next to me, ‘Do you know how to play this game?’ the chimera just grunted and stomped away. I didn’t know where you had gone or if you had just abandoned me, here… And I remembered something my mom taught me ah–about staying in one place making it so much easier to find me than trying to find you, at the same time… So, I stayed at this booth and talked to Ty and waited on you to find me…”

Asterion nuzzled against the boy’s stomach. “When I noticed you were gone, you _scared_ me. I was so afraid something had happened to you when you weren’t there beside me. I was so worried as I searched for you… I’m probably going to have to get you a leash for your collar, my Perseus. I cannot have you get distracted by shiny things and running off. You’ll be by my side, where _I_ can see you.” The Minotaur paused, lifting the little omega’s face up to look him in the eyes, “Because it _frightened_ me, Perseus. I never want to have that feeling, again.”

Percy wrapped his arms around the bullman’s snout. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

“All is forgiven, my sweet omega. You’ll have to stay on my shoulder until we get your leash because I don’t think you can reach my hand if we walk side by side.”

The omega pouted, “But, I can walk on my own.”

“Yes, you can—I _know_ you can. But, Perseus, little boys who get distracted by shiny things and walk off on their own cannot be trusted to walk by themselves.”

The omega frowned, but nodded anyway.

“Now,” Asterion said as he patted Percy’s head, “What was it you were so distracted by?”

The omega looked over at the biggest stuffie at the booth, “I… It looks really pretty.”

The alpha had to agree with him. It was a giant winged hippocampus with a soft blue body. The scales of the tail and the underside of its navy wings were a metallic rainbow. The fins and navy part of the wings were velvet—as well as the little spire horn that Asterion could make out compared to the lighter aqua fur of the head.

Percy clutched the blue seal, “But, you don’t have to because Ty said I could have Salty instead…”

Asterion turned to the monster behind the booth. “What do I have to do to get the blue hippocampus?”

The cyclops's eye brightened. “While, _sire_ , this booth is a throwing game. All you have to do is hit the center of the target with the beanbag. Simple enough, right?”

The alpha huffed. It was _never_ easy when it came to fair-conning games. There was always a catch—something that rigged the game and made it nearly impossible to win.

“And you are…?” He placed the omega back onto the silk pillow, gently rubbing his sides with the pads of his fingers. Percy purred and snuggled into the alpha more.

“Oh… Apologies, _sire_. I am Tyson, a beta cyclops of the Forge of Atlantis, under the powerful Poseidon. My friend and I run this booth and we have met our quota of the day, so trying for the hippocampus won’t cost _sire_ a single drachma!” He flashed his silver eye at Asterion when he announced his status.

The Minotaur answered the beta with an eye flash of his own, the deep amber glow staying up as he spoke. “I am Asterion, the Alpha under the House of Katarráktis. This sweet creature here—is Perseus. He… is an omega under my care. Thank you for watching him while I was away.”

“Not at all, _sire_! I just had to get this little guy away from the shooting range booth. The wolves who work there would eat him, alive.” Tyson giggled and stepped to the side. “Now, would _sire_ like a try?”

/line break\

Not only did it take more tries than the stuffie was worth, but Asterion was the laughing stock of that area of the fair. Really, how hard could it be to hit a target twenty feet away? A lot harder when the Minotaur had never throw something at a target. He had thrown things around in the Labyrinth, but not compact to where he could win the prize with one throw.

It was like shooting a bullet out of the sky with another bullet, while being blindfolded and on the back of a _centaur_.

So, when Tyson gave the Alpha his fifth round of beanbags, Asterion was more frustrated than angry or embarrassed. If he could not win a simple carnival game prize for the little omega in his care, how could he prove that was an Alpha as well? The Minotaur sighed as he looked at the target, getting whistled at by some wolf nearby. The other monsters had even taken up bets on when Asterion would hit the target.

“Don’t worry, Alpha,” Percy hummed as he nuzzled the alpha from where he was on the Minotaur’s non-dominant shoulder. “You’ll get it this time.”

“That was only reassuring for the few rounds of throws, Perseus.” Asterion replied as he glared at the target. “I think the words have lost their inspiration, by this point.”

“Have your omega blow on the bags for good luck.” Hissed one of the heads of a hydra, curled around the booth to watch.

“Yes,” nodded another head of the hydra, “I think that could work. Do it.”

“You gamble too much, Hylda.” Said a third head. “Just let the bull throw.”

Asterion glared at the hydra as Percy made grabby hands from the patchworked bean bag in the Alpha’s hand. He huffed through his nose, rattling his septum ring. The bullman cupped the beanbag up to the omega on his shoulder.

“Blow.” Asterion instructed, gently.

Percy furrowed his brow in concentration as blew a raspberry before he stuck his small tongue at the beanbag. The Alpha smirked because Percy understood that the Minotaur was upset for not hitting the target. The omega placed his little hand on Asterion’s mighty wrist as he leaned in and blew cold air over the plaid stitching of the beanbag. The Alpha had to had in a shiver at how cold the air the little omega blew.

“There,” Percy said, shifting back to rest on the shoulder as his eyelids fluttered. “Try now.”

As the omega snuggled up to his neck, Asterion tried the weight of the beanbag in his hand. He threw it up in the air and caught it a few times before squaring up for the target for the thirteenth time and pitched the beanbag at the target. Like all the other times before, the beanbag went way left, going to miss the target by a mile.

But, it did not. To Asterion’s and the other monsters amazement, the beanbag curved toward the target and hit the target dead center. The booth exploded into bells and whistles with confetti cannons firing at the hydra and a couple of harpies perched on the roof of the booth. When all of the festivity had cleared, Tyson pulled the rainbow-winged hippocampus down from its hook and presented it to Asterion. The Alpha in-turn presented it to the sleepy omega on his shoulder.

“You did good, Alpha,” Percy yawned as he rubbed his scent all over the Minotaur’s neck. “So good.”

If Asterion preened at the praise, he was within his right. He swung the hippocampus by one of the two backpack straps and put on his bounty. He cupped Percy close to his neck as he thanked Tyson and walked through the crowd of monsters and out of the amusement park. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, dialing. The Alpha only had to wait for the second ring.

“Did you find him? You found the omega, right… Please tell me you found him.”

“Of course, Skylla. I found Perseus at a carnival booth with a beta cyclops, who works under Poseidon. We are on our way home now.”

Skylla sighed through the phone, “Is him alright? I hope he is alright. What took you so long to call me?”

Asterion pulled the phone away from his ear as the female alpha hissed in his ear. “Calm down, Skylla. Perseus wanted a prise from the carnival booth so, I won it for him.”

“And that took you so long that you could not tell me you found Perseus an hour ago?”

“Just for that,” the bullman replied. “I’m canceling the next shipment of frozen R.O.U.S.”

Skylla gasped, “You wouldn’t. Not to _my_ rodents.”

Asterion padded onto the sidewalk, “Try me.”

“Fine,” Skylla whined, “but I want cuddles with the omega when you get home. His nest in the library would be sufficient.”

Asterion rolled his eyes, petting Percy on the head as the little omega slept. “Sure, but if you spill food on the carpet again, Scraps is not going to be happy. He had to clean up your pillow fort in the living room and demanded a vacation.”

“It’s not my fault that the omega looks too cute with his cheeks poked full of food.” Skylla replied.

“Not my words, either, Skylla. Scraps told me to pass on the message.”

“Whatever,” Skylla hissed, “still not my fault.” She disconnected the call before Asterion could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> You should go and read _Takara_Phoenix_! :3 She is one of my dearest friends and one of my idol authors.  <3 I'll up-date this with any more side stories I came up with about Young Omega!Percy and his misadventures. C:
> 
> Scraps is a skeleton butler of the manner. He likes things to be clean and orderly. He will be in a lot of these side stories, in the back ground, cleaning up whatever mess Omega!Percy has made. Unintentional or not. XD
> 
> And Katarráktis is, hopefully, the Greek word for waterfall. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Questions are always welcome. (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
